School of Knights
by henna994
Summary: A girl who's sword skills surpasses many, but shes never had a family, and is mean, cold and arrogant to others, Natsume also a skilled swordman had accepted the challenge against mikan. will love bloom or will they end up killing each other. comedy also
1. Chapter 1

I put some comedy in there and I think its pretty interesting I hope you review after. -^_^-

School of Knights

Everyone that goes to knight academy is a knight (No way I thought they were fishes, how can I be so stupid)

It was raining light drops with thunder and lightning, one girl walks into the gates

One girl who is a heartless killer, who's never been loved and ready to take anyone, enters the academy with a sword in hand.

Her name was Mikan Sakura (no really, I thought it was Paris Hilton, sorry for ruining the moment, don't kill me)

As mikan was walking up to the registrations office, she hears a sound that she knows too well, the clashing of swords. Not really caring Mikan walks toward the noise.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR GANG HYUUGA!"

"Tch, not my fault that your weak Umenomiya" a boy with messy blond hair said.

"STOP MESSING WITH OUR GANG KOKO!" a girl with blue hair said

"No way" said a guy I'm guessing is Koko.

Mikan was still at the side eating caramel popcorn (couldn't think of anything else I was eating it right then)

"Draw your swords girls" a girl with pinkish short red hair said

"Guys get your swords out" blue haired with star said. With 5 against 4 the guy supposedly named Hyuuga sat out as the others fought.

"Natsume we need back up"

"Your cowards" said one of the girls

"Tch" as hyuuga came and took out his sword and cut the girl with blue hair.

Well that would have happened if the girl with brunette hair didn't get in the way aka Mikan Sakura.

Hearing a clash the blue haired open her eyes and saw a girl that just blocked hyuuga's attack. Hyuuga drew back his sword

"Tch, who the hell are you?!"

"Who are you to ask for my name?" "

I am Hyuuga Natsume, son of a famous master swordsman."

"oooo, really then I'm the daughter of the swordsman who defeated your father once"

"So you're a Sakura huh"

"Yup Sakura Mikan"

"Thank you sakura for saving me" mikan turned around and saw the blue haired girl

"Save you? Are you serious I just passed by and wanted a fight, I had no intension of even conversing with you"

"Shes as cold as Imai" whispered Koko

"Oh so Imai is here too, even more perfect"

"As I was saying I came here for a fight, are you willing to give one hyuuga"

"As much as I would love to sakura class is about to start, and I know you don't want to be late on your first day, do you?"

"Whatever" Mikan said walking off 'man and I thought I would get a decent fight, so much for nothing'

**Faculty room/ registration**

"Hello Miss Sakura I was expecting you"

"Cut the crap old man and get this over with"

"I am not old! Well anyway, here is your schedule and your teacher is named narumi, now go child before your late"

"Hai, hai"

Mikan arrived to the classroom and opened the door and guess the sight she sees. (a big giant lollipop! jks)

Poor little blue haired girl is going to get pummelled by the raven haired you guessed it its hyuuga and so she steps in again.

"why aren't you getting this blue girl stop being stubborn and stop messing with him"

"When I beat him"

"With your sword skills good luck with that"

"What do you know, you're just prancing around like you know everything" a girl with green haired perms said

"A lot more that you permy, or would you like me to show you"

"Bring. It. On."

And because mikans so strong she let her charge her first.

Mikan blocked her attack, made her drop her sword and with one slash she…..


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for not updating till now I just got so lazy don't kill me I'm still young

School of Knights

…..She slashed just near her neck. Permy was shivering so much that she almost dropped to the floor. Mikan put back her sword.

"Bravo Mikan what a wonderful display of swordsmanship" said apparently a man in frills, while Mikan just stared at him stupidly at how stupidly he looked, he snapped me out of it.

"Well mikan do you want to introduce yourself to the class?"

"No"

"Well okay then I will, Students this is Mikan Sakura who just transferred in from New York (I really want to go there so yah carrying on) please be nice to her or she will not be so kind to you, okay Mikan sit beside Natsume over there in the back.

"Whatever"

'A second natsume' Narumi thought

Mikan just sat there listening to her IPOD when a group of girls walked up to me. "Don't ever touch natsume sama he is ours."

"What are you his fan club?"

"Yes, and you should respects us"

"For what being a bunch of clowns dressed up as clowns, its not Halloween"

"NO!"

"You should stay away unless you want to end up like Permy"

"There are more of us and one of you, what can you do"

"A lot" mikan said smugly

"We will watch you Sakura"

"Great now I have stalkers, what fun"

Then another group of girls came up to me that she saw earlier

"We want you to join us"

"An Imai, never thought I would see you here"

"Heard of me"

"Yes, and why should I join you?"

"Because Sakura I know your secret" and she showed her a picture, and boy was she shocked"

"Tch, Fine" blackmailed into this and though that she should keep her distance from her

MIKAN POV

"Yo polka I want a match" 'what the' he couldn't have, "damn it perv I will give you a match and send you to a place you do not want to go."

"Free class" Said Narumi before leaving the class

"Let's Go" I said getting up

"Whatever"

We went to a clear area and just what I hated the whole class was there. We both got into our stances and one of the crowd members announced the start of the fight.

"Ready, Set, Fight"

We both took off running to each other and slapped our swords together, neither of us was letting up, he was really good, almost as strong as me, I got mad thinking about that, I trained very hard to be this good.

The battle lasted for hours; most of the audience had left.

We were left panting neither of us will let up "want to –huff- call this a draw"

"Sure –huff" I replied no use wasting your energy right

We shook hands and started heading to the dorms. "Hey Hyuuga" I said pulling out my sword, I cut him on the chest very lightly "A little remembrance

"Then let me give you one of my own" cutting my arm slightly. "Don't worry Sakura I will win next time, I'm not planning to lose."

"Yah, when that happens the world ends (its said that the world will end 2012 you learned something in summer haha)

His dorm was right next to mine. Oh no I forgot my key, I groaned at my stupidity

"Are you not going in?"

"Forgot my key" groaning again

"How stupid, come on"

"What!"

"I'm being generous just for tonight"

"Don't blame me if you get a rude awakening"

What I didn't know was that a black cloak person was in my room.

.......................................................................................................

Should I stop now, hmmm, you would probably hate me hehehe since I didn't update for so long, let's go on pointing my finger to the sky, do not misunderstand that

.........................................................................................................

Mikan had sensed the black cloaked man but did not want to confront him at night. Mikan woke up before Natsume as it seems and left the room with her music and went to a place to practice.

When she got there she took out her sword and cut every single cherry blossom that was falling from the tree, she looked graceful like doing a dance, she missed one and was about to get it when another sword came in and started cutting the blossoms

"Why are you here?"

"Because I felt like it"

"Stop getting to close to me… you will end up dead… like the others" mikan whispered the last part, natsume's eyes widen, and mikan ran off.

Natsume stood there with no expression on his face.

"Stupid Hyuuga, why is he trying to mess with my life" she said running to the classroom.

"Sakkkuuurrrraaa, I will get you" a voice said followed with many giggles in the background.

When Mikan got to the classroom there was a note on her desk it said

If you don't come by the dark forest bad things will happen

P.S this is a duel so don't back out

Mikan being the curious mikan she is went there while crumpling the sheet and throwing it somewhere.

As Mikan jumped out the window natsume came in and saw the crumpled sheet of paper.

He picked it up unfolded it and read the contents "Stupid fan girls" and ran off after Mikan.

When she got there she was surrounded by girls with there swords in hand "Great"

"Sakura we think you are a threat so were going to get rid of you" insert creepy laugh with many people sweat dropping.

"Nice to know Permy" Mikan said getting out her sword. One by one Mikan sent them running but mikan was preoccupied she didn't see the person coming from above and behind, with that she tried to shield herself. Mikan heard a clash, opening one eye she saw natsume in front of her.

"N-Natsume S-sama it was all for self defense she hit me first.

"Then what is this" Natsume said bringing out the note"

"Um"

"Scram" He said very darkly

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"I could have handled it myself"

"And that's why you were shielding yourself" Natsume said amusingly

"I'm leaving"

"Wait, don't I get anything for saving your butt"

"Here" she said sweetly and kicked him in the place where light don't shine and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Later, thanks idiot"

"Damn that hurt" after recovering he went back while still remembering the feeling on his cheek

"And all I wanted was a rematch" Natsume said quietly (Natsume is an idiot)


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for not updating, I'm one of the laziest persons in the world….

School of Knights

Mikan in a t-shirt and jeans with hair in a ponytail was found walking down the path. While walking, four girls approached her who forced her to join there group. These girls were Imai Hotaru, Misaki Harada, Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko ogasawara.

"Would you teach us how to fight?" Asked Anna. I blinked once and then twice, processing the information,

"Why?" replied by yours truly

"Because you're the only one strong enough to stand against the guys" Imai stated

"What if I don't want to?" Mikan said bluntly

Hotaru held up the picture. "I don't care about that picture anymore"

She held out another picture. Mikan turned around

"Fine, follow me"

They all started grinning

"We will start with something simple, I want to see your accuracy, cut every blossom that falls down"

Mikan thought this was pretty easy, but the others not as much.

"Hey polka what cha doing" Mr. arrogant said

"None of your business perv"

"Teaching them how to fight? It's no use" Hyuuga said

Mikan whispered "I agree"

Natsume chuckled and walked away "good luck polka"

"Whats the deal between you and Hyuuga?" asked Misaki

"Nothing"

"Seems more than nothing" Imai said

"Enough said start your training"

After hours of endless failures they got somewhere if you could say that.

"Girls I don't know what to say" Mikan said sweetly "You suck" this time she said it coldly.

"I didn't know you were this bad, once you master this don't talk to me" and she left

"She's one strict teacher" "you can say that again" "she's one strict teacher" the others slapped their forheads.

Mikan was walking down the hallway when she saw the four guys always hanging out with Huuga. Mikan was going to walkpast them, when one of them grabbed her wrists.

"Where are you going" said Nogi

"No where near you" mikan said in disgust

"Ouch feisty"

The others grinned

"Why don't you come with us for a bit?"

"Get lost" Mikan glared at him fiercly

"No wonder Natsume is interested in you" Mikan twitched and walked to her room, unfortunately Natsumes room was on the same floor. Mikan saw Natsume, he had a disgusted look on his face. Right there behind him was Permy talking nonstop, or more like those clowns that just bug you do death.

"Natsume-sama your so awesome, handsome and kyaaaaa! (that just sounds so wrong) your your" "An arrogant bastard" Mikan finished. Natsume looked up and smirked when he saw her.

"Don't talk to Natsume-sama like that he is incredible"

"Incredibly stupid? I agree"

"Grrrr Sakura"

"Well whatever I have to talk to incredibly stupid over here for a sec, later permy" Natsume followed close behind

"You can leave now, I just wanted to help you get away from Permy because I know how annoying she is"

"Natsume smirked and put an arm around her "you just want me all to yourself"

"Dream on I just felt sorry for your little ass because you are liked by.. Permy"

"True"

They both started chuckling

"Anyway see you later keep training them even though it's no use"

"You can say that again" she smiled and walked to her room, when she got to her room she took out her sword and a man approached her, Mikan kneeled down

"Master, what can I assist you with"

"You must kill Persona" said a deep voice

"But father he is your brother"

"He will bring harm to everyone especially the son of Hyuuga, who you became a liking to"

"Father that's not true" Mikan half shouted

"Sure it isn't, but child remark my words do kill him"

"Yes Master" and Mikan put away her sword and he was gone. Someone knocked on the door. Mikan stared wide eyed before opening the door.

"We-huff-did it-huff"

"Hmmm, show me" Mikan followed the others to the tree. She sweat dropped at the sight of no blossoms on the tree.

"Maybe another tree" Said Nonoko

"Right"

They showed her; even though it wasn't the graceful they got every blossom

"Good now we need to work on your teamwork"

"How do we do that?" asked Misaki

"Your minds need to be on you need to know what your partner is doing so you can back up them in a fight, Its very easy, seeing you were together for a long time" Mikan said looking at every single one of them

'this has been a rough day' (I know my hands hurt already)

AN: Thank you, thank you I take reviews and advice also with everything in between lol


	4. Chapter 4

At long last I decided not to be lazy CLAPCLAPCLAP –thank you thank you, you are so kind-

School of knight (I do wonder why I named it that, o well)

"Now I need to know who are the offensive and the defensive" Mikan said looking at each one of them

"Me and Misaki are offensive" said Imai with a stoic face

Mikan sort of sweat dropped "Okayyyy, now I want all of you to come at me, Nonoko and Umenomiya, both must think what the offensive might do next so you can back them up, I'll give you a demonstration, who can help me…… oh I know" she ran off and came back with Narumi sensei.

"Okay demonstration, Imai and Anna come at me"

Imai came running first straight to Narumi and slashed her sword which Narumi dodged and Mikan came from behind and almost hit Imai. Imai twitched as she was on the ground utterly defeated.

"Thanks sensei"

"Anytime Mikan-chan" with a smile he left and Mikan rolled her eyes

"Now practice until you understand each other" After that she walked away

"How come she can't go easier on us" Misaki said

"Because we need a lot of work to do"

Mikan was walking on the path drinking some pop when she saw Hyuuga under the tree with a manga on his face, she thought she could tease him a bit and removed his manga, to her surprise he was awake

"Harassing me in my sleep eh"

"Keep dreaming"

Natsume stole the drink from her and started drinking it down, Mikan swiped it back drinking another gulp and gave it to him.

"You can have it"

"Heh" and he drank all of it "so what brings you her polka"

"No reason perv"

"Well I want a match"

"Sure"y and so the match began, and never ended with the endless clashing and being slammed, but suddenly Mikan slipped, lost her footing and was about to fall flat on her face. (I have never done that before but it must hurt a lot) when Natsume caught her in time but fell backwards landing with her on top of him in an awkward position.

"Uh, thanks Hyuuga" Mikan said looking away

"Do I get anything from it?"

"No" Mikan said flatly

Natsume switched their positions so he was on top and gave her a peck on the lips, followed by a hickey on the neck.

"HYUUGA!!!" that's when natsume got up and started walking away with a grin plastered on his face.

"PERVEEEERRRRTTTT!!!!"

…..

Night came around and Mikan was wearing all black (no she is not emo, no offense, please don't kill me) tonight was the night she was going to kill Personaaaa, naaa, naa, na.

She went into the forest as quietly as possible when she saw a guy with black hair and attacked him, the guy had quick reflexes and blocked it

"Natsume?"

"Mikan?" both said unconsciously

"What are you doing here?" they both said at once

"You first" said Mikan, Natsume thought about it and decided to tell her

"I do missions, you?"

"I'm here on a mission"

"To do what?"

"Yes, Mikan please enlighten all of us, what are you doing here precious niece" Came from a walking Persona. Natsume stood in front of her and glared at him. Mikan nudged Natsume aside.

"Father told me to do a mission"

"Oh, brother did? What is this mission?"

"To kill you" Mikan started running up to him pulling out her sword and tried slashing but didn't work. Natsume just getting out of shock decided to help Mikan out.

It was very difficult, they managed to get a cut on him but Persona got away successfully. Mikan couldn't believe she let him get away, but she promised she will get him next time that's for sure.

"Thank you for your assistance Hyuuga"

"Right….call me Natsume"

It was silent on the way back, no one could mutter a word until Mikan said "good night" and he replied with a "you too"

The next morning was very awkward; no one was talking even Permy and she wasn't screaming Natsumes name. The teachers became scared of this so called it a free day. Even then no one was screaming of excitement. The day went by very slowly and Mikan like the piece and quiet and decided to listen to her music under Sakura tree, while Natsume was thinking of what happened yesterday night, 'Polka was going to kill Persona and I helper her, great now I'll get the punishment, but I think Persona was her uncle, whatever, no use thinking about it' then he sees Mikan under _his_ Sakura tree.

"What are you doing under MY tree polka"

"What does it look like perv"

"Why are you killing Persona" Mikan's eyes widened

"Come with me" they went to Mikans room to talk. Natsume sat on Mikans couch while Mikan sat on the bed.

"Talk"

"Okay, okay Persona is my uncle and so my dad ordered me to kill him because he was sending students instead of himself to do the missions for him"

"That little bastard, sending me on missions"

"So you were one of them"

"Yah, for 10 years now" (forgot to tell you the girls are 17, the boys are 18, but if you want to make them 15 and 16 no problem doesn't change much)

"I'm very sorry on my father's behalf, and I can't believe I'm saying this… would you help me defeat Persona and after we can go our separate ways" Mikan said giving a smile and extending her hand.

"I guess" and shook her hand

"Maybe I should tell you this, but my guys like your 'students'"

"I thought so, no wonder there teasing the girls all the time, its kind of obvious" Mikan said "They worked so hard too"

"Well its not our business"

"Maybe I will give the girls a little push" Mikan said with a smirk

"Meaning your going to tell them" Natsume said shaking his head

"No use hiding it, right, well see ya" Mikan left looking for the girls and found them practicing and decided to join them. She saw Misaki about to attack Imai, which of course she dodged, but surprised to see Anna attacking from behind where Nonoko came in to help Imai. Mikan actually started clapping which stopped them.

"Good, you mastered teamwork, that's all I have to teach you"

"Thank God, that was tiring"

"We should be able to fight the boys"

"YEAH!!" said the three of them while Imai was drinking coffee (where does she get her food?)

"I should tell you something but I don't know how you would react"

"Just tell us we had worse"

"Okay the guys like, like you" Mikan said covering her ears the moment she said it.

"WHAT!!!!!!!"


End file.
